The Adventures of Azalea and Tiny: Little Alex
by AzaleaLovesGolf
Summary: Little Alex has been kidnap and Azalea has ran off to save her daughter. Can she save her baby or will she get caught? R
1. Nathan Has Alex

I don't own anything, Nintendo does.

The only thing I own is Alex Azalea Anderson.

Please review and tell me if it was good.

* * *

The last time in The Adventures of Azalea and Tiny: Tatanga's Back, poor Azalea had been molested right in front of her two month old daughter. Alex was really brave, she threw her rattle at Tatanga. Daisy even punched the purple alien in the head for molesting her friend. They didn't really need saving, especially with the Sarasaland princess around. Luigi put the diamond back where he had found it in Daisy's castle. Grace and Ella took Azalea and Alex to Tiny. Tiny was at home putting the crib together with some help from Gene. Azalea didn't tell Tiny she was molested by Tatanga either. After Azalea placed Little Alex in her crib, everyone left the baby to sleep in peace. Tiny and Azalea's friends left, so they decided to go have sex before supper. While they were having sex, a familiar pervert walked inside the house and headed straight for the baby's room. When they heard a crash, Azalea hurried up and got dressed and headed for her baby's room. When she got in there, Alex was gone and glass was on the floor from the window. Tiny dialed 911, but what he didn't know is that Azalea took off after the pervert, who kidnapped their precious daughter. So now the story or adventure can begin.

The Adventures of Azalea and Tiny: Little Alex

Chapter 1: Nathan Has Alex

"Where was the baby last seen?" Asked the police toad. "In her crib." Tiny told him. "What where you doing at the time of Alex's kidnapping?" He asked. "I was having sex with my girlfriend." "What's her name?" Ask the police toad. "Azalea Anderson." "What's your child's name?" "Alex Anderson." Replied the buffed golfer. "Okay, I'm going to need both of their pictures so I can file two missing reports." The buffed golfer picked up the family portrait and handed it to the toad. The police toad took the portrait and left the house. "I have to tell the others." Said Tiny as he pulled out his cell phone.

Gene and Grace were sitting on the couch at his house making out when the phone rang. The girl with violet eyes pulled away and answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Grace, Alex has been kidnapped and I don't know where Azalea went!"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, Alex was taken from her crib while Azalea and I were having sex."

"I didn't need to know you guys were messing around again."

"Sorry, but can you get the others to help search for Alex and Azalea?"

"Yes."

"Thanks, bye."

The girl with violet eyes hung up and looked back at her boyfriend. "What's wrong?" Gene asked curiously. "Alex has been kidnapped and Azalea went missing. He wants us to gather Neil and Ella so we can help look for them." "The Gene will help." So both teens got up off the couch and took of out the door.

Nathan laid the baby down on the bed and Brandon walked into the bedroom to see what he was doing. "What the heck are you doing with a baby?" Asked Brandon. "This baby belongs to my little jailbait flower." He replied. "So what's the plan this time?" "Well, I don't exactly have a plan. The only thing I've thought of is I'll use this brat to get to Easy A." Explained the twenty year old man (Nathan is a year older). "Are you going to rape Azalea?" "I don't think I will this time, but I can scare her into thinking I am." Nathan smirked. "If you do, I should hold the baby and while you do it. That way we can make the baby watch." Suggested Brandon. Alex started to wake up from her nap and when she did, she saw Nathan and Brandon standing there.

"I gotta save my baby, I just gotta!" Cried Azalea, who was running as fast as she could, through the forest. "Maybe I should get help... NO, she's my daughter and I WILL save her from the pervert."

When Gene and Grace arrived at Ella's house, she nor Neil was around. "Well, this is just lovely, how the heck are we supposed to help save Alex and find Azalea?" The girl with violet eyes asked. "The Gene doesn't have a clue, but lets get to Tiny's house . That way we can go search for them." Grace nodded and Gene grabbed her by her hand and pulled her away.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews Princess Daisy lover 15, 5PrincessAutumn15 and ChrisMSMB for the reviews.


	2. What Grace Wants

I don't own anything, Nintendo does.

The only thing I own is Alex Azalea Anderson.

Please review and tell me if it was good.

* * *

Chapter 2: What Grace Wants

It was already 10 'o clock at night and Azalea had just made it to Nathan's house. "I'm gotta get in there without being noticed." Whispered the seventeen year old girl. Azalea peeked into the window and saw Nathan holding Alex, who was screaming and crying.

"How do you make this brat shut up?" Nathan hollered over the crying. Brandon caught a glimpse of Azalea standing in the window. "I don't know, but I might have a solution." "What is it?" The man asked. "You'll see." Brandon walked out of the room and Azalea kept looking in the window at her upset daughter.

Brandon hurried around to the side of the house and Azalea didn't hear him behind her. Nathan's partner grabbed her from behind, making her yelp. "LEMME GO!" Screamed the girl in the sunvisor, who was kicking furiously. "Nathan's plan worked!" "PUT ME DOWN!" Azalea cried as he carried her around the house. "Nathan wants you and he's going to get what he wants."

Nathan laid Alex down on the bed and removed her yellow shorts. The baby continued to lay there and cry and the man started to undo her diaper. When he un did her diaper, he understood why she was crying. "Figures, she wet herself." "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" The man looked up and grinned when he saw the girl in the sunvisor. "Get the ropes." Ordered Nathan. Brandon grabbed the ropes and laid Azalea on the bed. "PLEASE DON'T DO IT!" Begged Azalea, who was at the point of crying. The muscular looking guy straddled her and tied her both of her wrist to the bed post. While his partner did that, he changed Little Alex's diaper. Brandon got off her and took the baby from Nathan. "Hello my little jailbait flower" Greeted the twenty year old man as he approached her. "Please don't rape me!" She begged with tears running down her cheeks. "Don't worry, if I do decide to rape you, then I will try to go easy on you." He told her. Alex stopped crying and looked at her seventeen year old mom. Nathan laid down next to her and Brandon held Alex up to watch his partner rub the seventeen year old's stomach.

Grace and Gene made it to Tiny's house around 11 o'clock PM. "I hope we can find her." The girl with violet eyes sighed. The buffed golfer opened the door and they walked inside the brick house. "I believe Azalea went searching for Alex." Tiny told them both. "Well, who do you think would take the baby?" "Grace, who do you think took her?" Asked the golfer in the red vest. "Well, I want you both to go out there and search the places you think Azalea and Alex would be." Instructed Tiny. Both of them nodded and headed back out the door.

Mean while, Gene and Grace were slowly walking down a dirt path holding hands. "What's the matter?" Asked the golfer in the red vest. "Tiny and Azalea seem so happy together. They started a family even though the aren't married. Tiny loves Azalea and Little Alex with all his heart. I want to have someone love me like that. I don't have any family here, they all live in Germany. I want to have a baby, Gene." Grace told him as she looked up at him. "You want The Gene to deflower you and to knock you up?" "Yeah. I'm eighteen, I'm considered an adult and I'm ready to have a baby." She told him. Gene looked into Grace's violet eyes, "Alright, The Gene will have sex with you." He gave in. "YES! So what do you think about the name 'Grey' for a girl and for the boy 'Gary'?" "Lets discuss this later." So Grace and Gene continued their search for Alex and Azalea.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews Princess Daisy lover 15, 5PrincessAutumn15 and ChrisMSMB for the reviews.


	3. Jailbait Flower

I don't own anything, Nintendo does.

The only thing I own is Alex Azalea Anderson.

Please review and tell me if it was good.

* * *

Chapter 3: Jailbait Flower

Tiny searched Little Alex's room for clues., but found nothing. "Dang it! What kind of villain doesn't leave anything behind after a kidnapping?" Then he started to think. "Maybe Azalea found something and she knew who kidnapped Alex, so she took the clue with her. But who the heck would take Alex?" He asked himself. "I'm goin' to go search around Brandon's house." So the buffed golfer left his house and headed for Brandon's house.

Azalea laid there squirming on the bed as Nathan rubbed her stomach. "Stop it!" Screamed the girl in the in sunvisor. The man started sucking on her neck and Brandon stood there holding Alex. "Please don't rape me!" Alex watched her mom being molested/raped by Nathan. The man stopped sucking on her neck and looked at the hickey he had left."Please untie me! I just want my baby!" Cried the girl in the sunvisor. The man sat up and looked down at her. "If I undo your wrists and tie them together, you can have the little brat. But there is one thing I will warn you about doing. If you try to run I will either rape or murder you."

Nathan untied Azalea and then tied her wrists together. Alex reached for her mother and Brandon laid her down next to the teen. "Can Alex and I please sleep?" "Fine, but we won't leave you two in here by yourselves." The man told her. "Whatever, we just want to sleep." Snapped Azalea. "Snap at me like that again and I'll rape you!" Hollered the twenty year old man. Alex looked hatefully at him too. "Goodnight my little jailbait whore." "I'm not a whore." The teen growled. "Alright then my little jailbait flower."

Tiny arrived at Brandon's house only to see nobody was there. "Where could they be?" The buffed golfer began to think. "I bet Nathan kidnapped Alex and Azalea went to save our daughter." He wondered. "If he has Azalea, then he could be raping her right now!" So Tiny took off running for Nathan's house.

"Where do you think Azalea and Alex are?" Asked Gene. "It's possible Nathan has them." "Come on! We have to check!" So without any questions Gene took Grace by the hand and pulled her close behind him.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews Princess Daisy lover 15, 5PrincessAutumn15 and ChrisMSMB for the reviews.


	4. Saving Alex and Azalea

I don't own anything, Nintendo does.

The only thing I own is Alex Azalea Anderson.

Please review and tell me if it was good.

* * *

Chapter 4: Saving Alex and Azalea

It was only 4 AM and everyone, but Azalea was asleep. The girl in the sunvisor used her teeth to loosen the ropes before sitting up on the bed. After she got the ropes off, she picked up her sleeping daughter and slowly made her way to the door. The seventeen year old girl loked over her shoulder as she placed her hand on the knob. When she opened the door, she slowly walked out. Alex opened her eyes and looked at her mother's scared face. Azalea barely stepped on the wooden floor, making it slightly creak. The teen paused and didn't move at all.

Nathan opened his eyes only to see Azalea trying to escape. The man stood up and walked over to her. "Where the heck do you think you're going?" Asked Nathan. Azalea's heart skipped a couple of beats. The man grabbed her by the upper part of her arm and he dug his finger nails into the teens arm. "OW, YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Cried the girl in the sunvisor. Nathan forced her over to the bed and he took Little Alex away from her. "Give her back!" Brandon woke up and looked at Nathan. The other guy took the baby from his partner, so he could tie the seventeen year old girl's wrist to the bedposts. "NO, DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" Cried Azalea, who was struggling.

"I warned you about trying to run." "I'm sorry, I won't do it again!" She cried. Alex watch Nathan pull Azalea's yellow-knee length shorts down. "You are going to rape her right?" Asked Brandon, who was holding the baby under her arms. The man removed the seventeen year old girl's orange panties. "DON'T!" Nathan ignored her as he removed his shorts and underwear. The man got on the bed and straddled her. "I love having sex with you my little jailbait flower." He told her as he slid her orange vest and white shirt up. Nathan began to hump her and Azalea laid there crying. "Have you done oral before?" The teen didn't answer. When Nathan saw how moist she was down there, he quit humping her and pressed his rock hard shaft against her and glided his way inside her and started thrusting in and out of her hard. Azalea laid there screaming in pain and Little Alex watched in horror as Nathan raped her mother. "PLEASE STOP IT!"

When Alex saw blood coming from Azalea's private area, she started crying and screaming again (she knows what blood is since she was born in it).

Gene, Grace, and Tiny all arrived at Nathan's house at the same time. All three of them could hear Azalea's high pitch scream coming from the guest room. "Lets go!" Grace shrieked, running ahead of them. The buffed golfer darted past the girl with violet eyes and smashed through the window (like he always does). By the time he got in there, he saw Nathan pulling out of her. Little Alex was still screaming and crying. Azalea laid there passed out from all the pain. Tiny grabbed Nathan, who had just finished dressing and started beating the crap of him. Gene and Grace climbed in through the window. "The Gene will get Alex and you go get Azalea." Said the golfer in the red vest. The girl with violet eyes ran over to the naked, unconscious teen and untied her wrists.

"If you don't hand over the infant pronto, The Gene, will hurt you." He threatened. Being the wimp he is, Brandon handed Gene the upset baby and took off running. The golfer in the red vest cradled the baby to calm her down.

Tiny chased Nathan out into the living room.

"Gene, what do we do? She has blood on her private area." "Let her wash it off when she wakes up. It looks like she has her period, but she hasn't." Answered the golfer in the red vest, who was cradling the baby. "Okay." The girl with violet eyes put Azalea's clothes back on her. "You take Alex and I'll pick her up." The Gene told her. Grace took Alex from Gene and he lifted Azalea off the bed.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews Princess Daisy lover 15, 15PrincessAutumn15 and ChrisMSMB for the reviews.


	5. Getting Beat Up

I don't own anything, Nintendo does.

The only thing I own is Alex Azalea Anderson.

Please review and tell me if it was good.

* * *

Chapter 5: Getting Beat Up

Azalea woke up in Gene's arms and she began to cry and they looked down at her. "What's wrong?" Grace asked as she held Alex. "I wah-wah-was raped again! He made me bleed and he made my baby watch while he did it!" Cried the girl in the sunvisor. "Don't worry, Tiny is in the other room kicking his butt too." Gene assured her. "He probably shot a load of that white stuff inside of me like Tiny did to knock me up!" She cried some more. Grace looked at her with bad news. "Uhh, Azalea, when I was putting your panties back on you, I noticed white stuff kinda oozing out of you." The girl with violet eyes told her. "NO! I can't have another baby! I don't want another baby! DOES THE STAR SPIRITS HATE ME?" Azalea bawled her eyes out and Gene looked at Grace. "I don't wanna end up pregnant with Nathan's baby!" "Maybe you won't end up with that perverts baby inside you." Assured the girl with violet eyes. "I know I'll end up pregnant with his baby! I still hurt really bad from where he raped me!" She cried/

Tiny was in the living room beating the snot out of Nathan for what he did to his girlfriend. "This is for taking Alex!" He shouted, punching the man in the face. Tiny pulled his fist back again. "This one is for raping Azalea and making our baby girl watch while you did it!" The buffed golfer punched him harder. Nathan was already turning black and blue from getting a beat down by Tiny. "AND THIS ONE IS FOR ALL THE PAIN YOU'VE CAUSED AZALEA AND OUR DAUGHTER!" The buffed golfer punched him twice as hard, knocking him unconscious. Tiny stood up and the others came into the room. "Take Azalea and Alex home, while I take this pervert to jail." They both nodded and headed out the front door. Tiny picked up Nathan and tossed him over his shoulder and also headed out the front door.

They arrived at Tiny's house and Grace opened the door and they walked inside. "I'll get Alex a bottle, so you can help her." Said Grace. Gene laid Azalea down on the couch. "I think I need to se a doctor." Azalea said, wincing in pain. "You need to." Gene told her. "I want the doctor to take a look at my clitoris because it's burning like it's on fire." "What did Nathan do?" Asked the girl with violet eyes as she fed the baby. "He called it oral sex. H-H-H-He sucked on my clitoris and licked me down there! I'm so a shamed!" "You poor thing. Call a doctor and we'll take you and Alex to get checked out." The Gene told her. "He didn't touch her down there I don't think, but she needs to be checked out."

"I fed her, so here." Said Grace as she handed the infant to Azalea. "Thanks guys, you don't have to stay with me now." Azalea told them. "Alright, I guess we'll be off now." The girl with violet eyes smiled and opened the door. "See you later!" Grace called as she pulled Gene out the door. As soon as they left, the girl in the sunvisor looked at her baby. "Alex, I'm sorry you had to watch Nathan do that awful stuff to me." She apologized to her baby. Alex yawned and Azalea took her to Tiny's room and went to bed.

"Grace, if you want The Gene to have sex with you, then you're going to have to take your dress off." "Okay, but I want you to lead." The girl with violet eyes told him as she pulled her dress and under clothes off. When the golfer in the red vest saw her completely naked, he started to get a hard on. Grace walked over to his bed and laid down with her legs apart. Gene walked over to the bed and crawled between her legs. The girl with violet eyes lifted off the bed and he placed a pillow under her to raise her up a bit more. "I'll let you lead, since I've never done this before." The Gene nodded as he laid his naked body on hers. The nineteen year old golfer started nibbling on her ear, making his way down to her chest. "Can you finger me?" She asked.

Gene stopped messing with her chest and moved in between her legs. "Actually, can you go ahead and take my virginity?" The nineteen year old golfer nodded as he parted her legs to get better access. "This may hurt." Gene told her as he pressed his rock hard shaft against her opening. Grace laid there looking up at him with her violet eyes. The nineteen year old golfer suddenly forced his way inside of her, making her scream in pain. "Sorry." He apologized, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Do you want The Gene to pull out?" Asked Gene. The girl with violet eyes shook her head. Gene slid out some and saw blood slowly coming out of her opening. "Keep going, I really want you to make me pregnant." Grace told him as she winced in pain.

Gene began to thrust in and out of her really fast. The nineteen year old golfer looked her in the eyes as he made love with her. The faster he got, the more she moaned with pleasure. Gene finally shot a load of his semen inside of Grace. He stopped, but didn't pull out. "Thank you for having sex with me, but now you do realize we have to get married a year after the baby is born." "The Gene knows." Replied the golfer as he pulled out of her. "I hope you did make me pregnant." Grace said as she closed her eyes. The nineteen year old golfer got off the bed and the girl with violet eyes sat up with her legs slightly apart. Gene handed picked up Grace's clothes and handed them to her. "Can I have something to wipe the blood off me?" Gene passed her a cloth and she took it and cleaned herself up. After she cleaned herself up she dressed in her clothes from earlier.

Gene finished dressing in his clothes from earlier as well. "Gene?" "Huh?" "I love you so much." The girl with violet eyes told him, looking him in the eyes. "The Gene loves you too." He replied, giving her a hug.

To be continued...

* * *

Thanks for the reviews Princess Daisy lover 15, 15PrincessAutumn15 and ChrisMSMB for the reviews.


End file.
